


Comfort.

by galaxima (Midori_ai)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_ai/pseuds/galaxima
Summary: Kiran has nightmares. Reinhardt finds out and comforts her.Some fluff, but mostly hurt+comfort





	Comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> MAN I LOVE REINHARDT
> 
> Rein might be ooc :(

I jumped up from my bed.

My hands were clammy, my breathing heavy.

Was that the fifth time this week? The fifth time that these vivid, torturous nightmares came to haunt me? 

Each time it was the people who I was supposed to command, dying gruesome deaths, all because of my poor leadership.

I regretted being summoned here, I was supposed to lead the Order of Heroes to victory. Yet, I was haunted by all of the failed missions I was in charge of. All of my fellow heroes getting injured, though they didn’t die, it was all because of me. I was the reason why they got hurt.

The guilt tore me up until I couldn’t sleep without nightmares. I had barely even slept for the past few days. But today felt even worse. 

It was as if my body was consumed by the feeling of numbness, my eyes had bags, and I felt cold.

I felt like a walking corpse.

I hopped out of bed, draped in my white robes and walked into the main hall of the castle of Askr. No one was there.

I weakly chuckled. Of course, it was too early for anyone to get up. The sun just barely cracked through the clouds. I went ahead and sat on the stairs near the front of the hall.

The eerie quietness of the hall was odd compared to the usual hustle and bustle of heroes wondering about, and chatting to each other.

It made me feel sick. 

I hated how alone I felt. The darkness of the hall made me feel isolated, with only the light from the newly risen sun barely peaking into the large room. 

I suddenly felt large tears rolling down my face. I felt so damn tired, alone, and frustrated all at once. Why was I so weak? How come I was chosen to lead an army when I couldn't even handle my nightmares? To me, I was a burden on the army. I couldn't even fight. 

I cried and cried out my sorrows and frustrations. In the empty hall. Trying to be as quiet as possible to not alert anyone of my presence.

”Kiran?”

I looked up. 

It was Reinhardt, my lover.

He stared at me with a shocked and upset look in his eyes.

He sat next to me.

“What’s wrong, darling?” He asked softly.

That’s all it took for the tears to flow harder. I buried my face into my arms, muffling my cries.

That’s when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. I slowly looked up at him, showing him my blood shot eyes and dark circles.

“Come, lets get you back to bed for a bit.” Reinhardt said softly smiling at me.

Gods, I was so tired, yet I feared sleep. I didn’t want to see my friends die all over again. But I had no energy left to protest. I let him guide me back to my room.

I looked up from the bed I sat on, I felt immense guilt noticing he had taken me to HIS room. 

“Reinhardt, I’m sorry for bothering you, please you really don’t need-“ he cut me off mid sentence.

“I cannot stand idly while someone I love and care for is in pain.” He sat next to me on his bed. 

“I love you Kiran. I want you to know that i will help you through all your pain. I’m not one for words, but maybe this will show you.” 

He kissed me deeply. I felt my cheeks turn red, my arms wrap around his neck, feeling so overwhelmed with feelings of love for him. 

We broke the kiss and he laid his forehead against mine, looking into each others eyes. 

“Did that show you how much I love you?” He said slyly. 

“Y-yes..” I stuttered out.

He laughed softly and laid me down on the bed, laying next to me.

“Now, go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He gave me peck on the cheek. And I felt safe once again. 

I cuddled next to him, laying on his chest. Smiling as I drifted off to sleep next to him. 

This time, the nightmares were gone.


End file.
